Mother knows best, Father tries hardest
by zcbmnvx
Summary: Toriel wants to keep the two children she has never met before safe and away from Asgore, while Asgore has heard of and met the two brothers and wants them to be safe and happy. Who's going to win the skele-bros.


YO! I know this is short. I know it's not well written. I know it begins and stops abruptly. That's just how it is, all my stories are up for adoption to anyone who is willing to take them on. please enjoy, and have a nice day. :)

"Well, would you mind all too much if I called you mom? Ya know, just until I have something to call you."

"If it would make you happy, you may call me whatever you like"

"that's great, cuz I've had a skele-TON of mom jokes that I could never use"

"I love those ones"

"Me too, after all, one good joke deserves a mother"

"That was very good"

~months later~

"Hey momma, how's the weather back there?"

"Same as always my dear child. I do hope you are bundled up back there?"

"After the scolding I got last time, I never go out without it"

"That's good"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my child?"

"The King, Mr. Asgore, Has found out that Pappy and I live and work In Snowdin, without any real parental supervision. And, well."

"Yes my dear, continue"

"well... He wants to take us away momma. Back to the capital with him, and Brother and I are happy here, we don't want to go back. While Pappy and I have been able to avoid him so far, we can't keep it up. Pap trains with Undyne, the captain of the royal guard, she hasn't done anything so far, but if the king tells her to, she will most likely turn us in. He and the guard will catch us eventually. And I'm honestly kinda scared. I tried to explain to him that we have you. But he seems to think I'm just some scared lonely little kid with a made up mommy. What should we do?"

"My child, my poor dear. I wish you wold have told me the moment this started. Please be brave and stay hidden until I find a solution to this. If there is nothing else you can do, Take Papyrus and come back here. I will protect you as best I can. There is a place you can hide my child. The guard is all too big to fit, but you and Papyrus should be fine. In the woods to the left of us, there is a fallen tree, behind the tree, near its roots, there is a hole. It is safe to slide down, and the bottom provides safety and light. Stay there until I find a way to either retrieve you, or make sure Asgore leave you and your Brother alone in Snowden. But that is only a last resort."

"Alright momma, I'll keep it in mind should we need it."

~~~~~~~~~~ 2 weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quick Pappy it should be somewhere over here, Mommy says that it should be big enough for us but too small for the guards"

"Sans, I would still very much like to meet this woman you keep calling mother. I don't understand why you never took me to see her little brother"

"To be honest paps, I've never really seen her either, just spoke to her."

"Delightful, were following the words of a ghost. Well at any rate, I hope their word reigns true, Because I can hear the dogs following us, Why do you not use one of your shortcuts brother?

"Because I don't know the exact location, I've never been there before. I just know we have to find big fallen tree in the woods, and fast."

"Then we shan't boondoggle, lets go" Papyrus says as he scoops up his little brother and continues at a faster pace.

"look Pappy over there, I think that's it" Sans calls out as a large fallen tree comes into view. Running in the direction the tree was in, papyrus slowed to a walk as it got closer.

"Put me down paps, we can find the entrance faster this way." sans says as he squirms a bit.

Putting his brother down, papyrus comes one side of the tree while sans does the other. just as it was looking loke they had the wrong spot, Papyrus calls out, "Sans! Brother over here, beneath the brush, I see a hole!" Paps calls excitedly. running over to his brother, Sans looks down, "how far down do you think it goes?" Sans asks. hearing the dogs close in, Papyrus shoves their small backpacks in first before picking up sans, "I guess were about to find out brother."


End file.
